


Owned

by cinder1013



Series: Slavery A/U [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, klaine is not the main pairing here, suggested oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine met Kurt, he was on a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

Blaine rarely got angry, but this made him furious. That bully, jock, thug was parading a (admittedly very pretty) boy around on a leash. “What right does he have?” he asked Wes. “How dare he?”

“Maybe it’s a kink.” Wes shrugged, not overly concerned with the fate of some stranger from a rival glee club. 

“High school kids from backwatersvilleUSA don’t have those kinds of kinks. They’re very vanilla.” 

“How do you know that?” Wes asked, rather amused. 

Blaine shrugged. “They’ve hardly read Sade, now have they?” 

So, he was rather surprised to learn about the Lima tradition of slavery - or perhaps it should be called indentured servitude - from a talkative girl named Rachel. “Oh yes, Puck does that sometimes,” she said. “He’s very possessive of Kurt. People aren’t even allowed to talk to him. Of course that doesn’t include me except when it does.” 

Well, of course, Blaine was going to fix that. He asked Wes to distract Puck with a conversation about football so he could talk to Kurt directly. They cornered the two of them in one of the dressing rooms where Puck was pulling on his jacket for their performance and Kurt was putting on some make-up. 

“Hi.”

Kurt blinked at him. 

“I know you can talk. You sing beautifully. I heard you warming up.” 

Kurt edged off his seat and backward toward Puck, trying to hide himself behind his “handler.” 

“You don’t need to worry,” Blaine assured him with a blindingly charming smile. “Wes has him distracted.”

“Has who distracted?” Puck asked. He threw an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulled him close. “What do you want, pretty boy?” Kurt whispered something in Puck’s ear and Puck shushed him, saying, “I know. You’re a good boy.” Focusing back on Blaine, he asked, “Why are you two trying to get my boy in trouble?”

“In trouble? Seriously?” Blaine puffed himself up indignantly. “You don’t have to do this,” he said straight to Kurt. “I can help you. Tell me I can help you.” 

Kurt had his face buried in Puck’s shoulder and he barely lifted it to peek out at Blaine, his hair falling in his eyes. 

Puck just laughed. Reaching behind him, he shut the door to the dressing room they were in, trapping the four of them together. “What do you really want, pretty boy?”

“I wasn’t speaking to you.” 

“Kurt, blow him.” 

Kurt immediately dropped to his knees, all graceful lines and sweet submission. 

“What? No!” Blaine jumped back. 

“I wouldn’t be adverse to a blow job,” Wes mumbled. Blaine smacked his shoulder. 

“This is rape.”

“No one is raping you, pretty boy.” Puck continued to look very amused.

“Not me, him!” He gestured to Kurt. “If he can’t consent, then it’s rape.”

Puck shrugged. 

“Why don’t you care? If it were happening to you –“

“It ain’t gonna ever happen to me,” Puck growled, cutting the other boy off. “’sides, my beauty here is too responsive, too beautiful, too needy to be anything other than willing. But I know you want to find out. You want him for yourself.”

“What? No!”

“Why not?” Wes muttered. Blaine smacked his arm again. 

“He’s right,” Puck said. “Why not? There’s no reason why not. I’m watching you want him. Everyone wants him and I own him. Kurt?”

Kurt shuffled forward the short distance between himself and Blaine, then sat back on his heels. Wrapping his long fingers around Blaine’s hips, he breathed across the fabric. 

“No,” Blaine whispered weakly, but it came out half as a moan. Kurt ignored him and continued to nuzzle and lick across the fabric until Blaine was painfully hard and shuddering. 

“You want to blow him, baby?” Puck suddenly asked. 

“No,” Kurt whispered back. 

Blaine clenched his hands and tried to step away when he heard that beautiful voice, but he couldn’t. 

“Why not?”

“He’s hardly a mouth full.” 

Puck laughed at that and Blaine blushed hard, painfully embarrassed. Holding out his hand, Puck helped Kurt to his feet and put his arm around him again. “You don’t have to blow him, beautiful. I don’t want you to be unsatisfied like that.” Puck kissed him and Blaine watched as Kurt gave himself over to the kiss, moaning into Puck’s mouth. “Yeah, you’re my baby, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Puck.” 

Puck opened the door again and steered Kurt away without so much as a parting word. 

“Well?” Wes asked.

Blaine was still flush with fury and embarrassment. “I’m not small.” 

Wes laughed at that. “I think he just owned you, owned you hard.”


End file.
